


your mouth on mine, your body against me

by kenobisgreentea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, So hard, i guess crack?, ignoring canon so hard, oh no i've done it again, sorry my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobisgreentea/pseuds/kenobisgreentea
Summary: in which rex pines from afar, anakin doesn't wear black for once, & somehow it all works out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Chinese available by jzygjzw 
> 
> lol when u aim for a 1k drabble & then it becomes 2k
> 
> HELLO FRIENDS. 
> 
> back at it once more with the hardcore fluff. i just can't do angst guys. physically cannot. & i'm thinking about writing a filthy sequel to this but idk if i can do the smut. let me know if that's something that you guys would appreciate!
> 
> ENJOY.

Translation into [Chinese](http://www.mtslash.org/thread-224741-1-1.html) available by [jzgizw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jzygjzw/pseuds/jzygjzw), thank you so much! 

Rex was hot. Rex was itchy. Rex was tired.

It’s bad enough being all three at once—and yet, Rex would 1000% rather be all of those things for the rest of his life, horrific though the thought was, than be all of those things AND turned on. Which, unfortunately, was his current situation. 

See, the Council had received reports of Separatist activity on Rishi, a jungle planet utilized by the Republic to keep an eye on the Kaminoan cloning facilities. Because of Rishi’s lofty role, the Council had immediately sent General Skywalker, along with several battalions of the 501st, to investigate and chase the Separatists off-planet. 

Now, Rex had no problems with the mission itself. In fact, he had committed himself even more than usual to this particular mission, since one of the goals was protecting Kamino, and by extension, the brothers living and training there. 

Everything was a-okay on the mission front. 

No, the problem was the human force of nature, Anakin _goddamn_ Skywalker. 

Rex was no stranger to being annoyed, skeptical, or exasperated with his commanding officer. Sometimes all at once. But this, this was crossing the line.

Perhaps some backstory might be helpful.

Rishi was a jungle planet. As such, it was quite hot and humid. The brothers of the 501st had no choice but to suffer in their armor, but Skywalker had made the best of the environment, surprising his troops and condemning Rex to a constant state of arousal. Rather than suffocating in his black leather robes and Jedi tabards, he had, astonishingly, taken a page out of General Kenobi’s book and donned sand-colored linen robes with pale brown tabards. 

Rex never thought he’d live to see the day his General forsook his usual blacks, and quite honestly, wished he hadn’t. The light-colored robes made Skywalker look both younger and older at the same time, an odd mix of both fierce and serene that clashed with everything Rex had ever pictured his General as. It was odd and constantly surprising and made Rex want to jump his bones. 

Not that he ever would, of course. That’d be ridiculous. No matter the fact that he’d been pining after his commanding officer for as long as he could remember. 

Nevertheless, Rex spent the days scouting the planet, sweating inside his bucket but also thankful that the armor concealed all signs of his embarrassing arousal. 

And you know what didn’t help? The idiotic General himself. 

The grins he gave Rex, the ones that crinkled up his eyes and nose. 

The odd touches that often accompanied said grin, the ones that if Rex didn’t know any better, would classify as tender.

The way the pale robes gaped a bit at the neckline, giving Rex an eyeful of smooth, fair skin.

Rex was hot, itchy, tired, turned on, and just wanted off this damn planet. 

 

After several weeks of fruitless scouting, they finally figured out where the Separatists were camping and establishing a base, thanks to a helpful local farmer whose crops had been stolen. Skywalker and the 501st swiftly booted the Seppies off-planet after a brief but bloody battle. Fortunately, most of the casualties were inflicted by the 501st, rather than sustained. Grateful for their assistance, quite a few of the small towns had banded together to host a feast. People had traveled for miles to be there, thankful to be rid of the thieving Separatists. 

As nice as the prospect of food was, though, Rex wasn’t looking forward to it. Certainly, he was grateful for the opportunity to pretend he had a night off, and he would never deny anything nice to his troops. But Rex was a soldier, not a socialite. He didn’t do small-talk well. And the Rishi natives loved dancing. He also didn’t dance. 

It was going to be a long night. 

Despite his misgiving, he found himself seated across from Skywalker at one of the long tables set out under the stars, surrounded by laughing brothers and chattering natives. The atmosphere was celebratory—dozens of long tables had been set up in a clearing, odd orange lights that cast flickering shadows had been strung up, and a frankly surprising amount of food had been laid out. 

It was not, Rex conceded, as bad as it could have been. He had just come back from checking on the posted sentries and had just started to relax a bit when several of the locals started sawing away on odd, eight stringed instruments. The music was energetic but had a haunting quality to it that made the hair on the back of Rex’s neck stand up. He could see the same feeling reflected in the faces of his men—a narrowing of the eyes, a shifting of weight, fingers tapping nervously on the tabletop. 

At first, it was merely unsettling. Then it was unnerving. Rex could feel it weighing in the back of his skull, settling like a blanket over his mind and making his body tingle, then slowly heating him up from the inside. Through a haze, he saw several of his men be pulled, stumbling, by the hand after a native, an unfocused grin on their faces. One of the natives approached him, but he sternly waved her off. 

So the music wasn’t forcing them into anything, he mused absently. Catching sight of Jesse straddling Kix’s lap, he frowned thoughtfully. Maybe it just lowered inhibitions. 

If that was true, he thought, then a fervent blessing to the Force that he wasn’t flinging himself onto Skywalker was in order. 

As if in a _fuck you_ to his thought, he felt a hot stare emanating from the other side of the table. 

Rex didn’t want to look. 

He really, really didn’t. 

But he did.

Oh god, he did. 

Skywalker’s eyes almost burned a hole right through Rex’s, but he couldn’t pull his gaze away. 

_why is he looking at me like that, he look like he wants to eat me, he looks like he wants fuck me senseless— goddamn fucking hell, but i want it. god i want that so bad i want to ride him i want to fucking mark that perfect chest oh god oh god oh god oh god—_

A more coherent Rex would have been mortified by the internal monologue.

If he were to be asked about it later (which dear god he hoped he wouldn’t be) Rex would have been able to pinpoint the exact moment Anakin decided to act on what he wanted and Rex himself threw all sense to the wind. 

They both stood up at the same time, not bothering to pick up their chairs from where they had crashed to the ground, and beelined for Anakin’s tent. 

The distance from the music cleared Rex’s head slightly, just enough for him to stop short outside the tent, suddenly terrified out of his mind. What if Anakin didn’t really want this? What if it was just the music playing tricks on them? What if this was all a cruel joke? 

As if sensing Rex’s sudden panic, Anakin turned to face him with a hesitant smile. 

“It’s not the music, Rex.” He paused to let the words sink in. “It helped. But I’ve wanted this for…for…god knows how long.” Anakin stopped, a bit of shame creeping on the edges of his expression. “I know it’s against the Code, and your regulations, but…” Another pause, this one heavy with unspoken fear and chest-tightening emotion. 

Anakin visibly steeled himself before continuing, his face tightening in the shadows of the orange lantern hanging from his tent. 

“I love you.”

Three words that sent Rex into a tailspin, reeling from the emotions spoken into those words. How could he ever come back from that?

Surprisingly (or maybe not considering the day he’d had) he recovered quickly. 

“God, I’ve loved you forever,” he breathed, then fisted his hands in Anakin’s shirt and propelled them into the tent and down onto the cot, crushing their lips together. 

Anakin’s breath left him in a whoosh as Rex’s weight settled on him, but his lips parted willingly and his hands immediately slid up the captain’s armor-clad sides and up to his neck.

Rex nearly lost his mind at the feeling of Anakin’s mouth moving against his, so much sweeter and softer than all of Rex’s guiltiest fantasies. 

All too soon, Anakin pushed at his chest, separating them. Rex froze. 

Sensing his panic once again, Anakin smoothed his hands over Rex’s cheeks comfortingly. “I’m just surprised,” the Jedi admitted. “I was expecting to have to seduce you.”

Rex relaxed and felt himself flush. “You don’t have to do anything to get me in bed,” he confessed sheepishly, and a wicked smirk crossed Anakin’s face. 

“Oh really?” he asked softly, brushing his thumb over Rex’s lower lip. 

The captain bit it sharply before sitting up. “Yeah, and you fucking know it, but like hell I’m gonna let you get away with this after what you’ve been doing to me this whole time.”

Anakin’s eyes lit up. “What have I been doing?”

Rex plucked at the sand-colored tunic. “Wearing these.”

A slow smile slid onto Anakin’s face. “Is that what’s had your pants in a twist all these weeks?”

“Get these damn things off you,” Rex growled in reply as he stood up and began shucking off his armor. “I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t remember how to use the Force.”

As soon as the words left his lips, Rex wished he could take them back. It wasn’t his place to order his General around. He opened his mouth to apologize, then shut it as soon as he saw the utterly desperate look on Anakin’s face. His lips were parted, pupils dilated, fingers shaking as he hastily complied with Rex’s order. 

Rex regarded him thoughtfully, armor forgotten, until Anakin’s eyes snapped up to meet his. 

“I like it when you give orders,” Anakin said defiantly, chin tilting up to hide the shame that hid behind his eyes. 

A wave of arousal shot though Rex’s entire body, rocking him backwards. Force help him, he was so far gone. 

He resumed removing his armor, this time struggling in his haste. As soon as he had dumped his blacks in a pile on the ground, he straddled Anakin’s lap again, tilting his head up with his thumbs and kissing him fiercely. 

“God, the things you do to me,” he whispered harshly between kisses. 

The tense muscles in Anakin’s shoulders relaxed and his hands slid slowly up Rex’s bare sides, leaving trails of gooseflesh in their wake. 

Rex’s hands left Anakin’s neck and slid down his chest and stomach, frantically exploring the hard planes of muscles. Anakin’s battle-calloused fingertips scraped over the sensitive skin on the insides of Rex’s thighs—and Rex couldn’t help the groan that escaped his throat any more than he could stop the grinding roll of his hips into Anakin’s.

Anakin’s breath caught as his fingers dug into Rex’s legs, lifting his hips to meet the captain’s. 

“You said you were going to fuck me,” he managed harshly. “Do it.” A groan, coaxed out of him by Rex pinching his nipples, hard. “God, Rex, I won’t last long.”

Rex pulled back, looking Anakin in the eye. “You sure?”

Anakin’s smile was almost heartbreaking. “I’ve never been so fucking sure in my life,” he breathed, caressing Rex’s face. 

It almost hurt, the depth of love Rex felt for this man. Any doubts about a forbidden relationship or the regulations flew out of his mind and he kissed Anakin softly. “Okay.”

Fumbling for the small bottle of slick at the bottom of Anakin’s pack took longer than expected, interrupted as they were with the novel sensation of another’s hands on their bodies.

Rex lost track of time as he stretched Anakin slowly, carefully, drinking in the soft gasps and moans his fingers drew out of him. Anakin’s body was perfect, gleaming with sweat in the soft orange light. His fingers clutched at the sheets and his back arched as Rex added a third finger, a choked noise escaping his throat. 

Slowly, Rex withdrew his fingers, provoking a sad sound from Anakin and a grin from Rex. He scooted up on the cot, bracing himself on his elbows over Anakin and relishing the blissful look on the Jedi’s face. 

“How do you want to do this?”

Anakin blinked once, twice, slowly. “Like this,” he breathed. “Just like this.”

Rex had to fight back the lump of emotion in his throat, all thoughts of fucking Anakin senseless vanished. He wanted Anakin to remember this. “Okay,” he said again. 

The sound Anakin made when Rex pushed in slowly was exquisite. 

The sound Anakin made when Rex twisted his fingers in his hair and tugged lightly was beautiful. 

The sound Anakin made when he arched up and came all over his stomach was enough to make Rex bury his face in the Jedi’s shoulder and come harder than he ever had in his entire life. 

Afterward, when Anakin’s hands were sliding up and down Rex’s sweat-slicked back and pressing on each of the freckles on his shoulders and Rex was counting the spots on Anakin’s chest by the soft orange light, when the rain that had started god-knows-when ago was pattering softly on the canvas, soft kisses and smiles were traded and Rex couldn’t remember ever being happier. 

He knew they’d have to talk, sometime, about how this was going to work. About how a Jedi and a clone could build something precious together. About how the war could potentially tear them apart. 

But for now, the feeling of Anakin’s plush mouth on his and the sensation of a hot body pressed up against his was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I. none of the characters or settings are mine. i'm just goofing around with them. 
> 
> II. this work is unbetaed. lmk if you catch something i've missed (there's definitely some mistakes in there)
> 
> III. comments, reviews, kudos are all faves!


End file.
